


Капитан Френдзона

by kurizakusturiza



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friendzone, Gen, Humor, M/M, Unrequited Love, Баки натуральный натурал, Илиада-референсы, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurizakusturiza/pseuds/kurizakusturiza
Summary: Еще одна версия того, почему Баки с улюлюканьем бегал от Стива в КВМ аж два года, и почему Стив свалил к Пегги в конце.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 19





	Капитан Френдзона

**Author's Note:**

> Во всем виноват тред про шипперские войны между Платоном, Эсхилом и Ксенофаном.

Солдат шел по направлению к Башне Мстителей. Именно там жил тот очень странный мужик, который тогда, на авианосце, демонстрируя в улыбке кровавые зубы, говорил: "Я с тобой до конца". А ведь Солдат был уверен, что прострелил ему печень. 

Солдат знал, что у него не все в порядке с головой, и признавался сам себе, что ему помощь нужна, так почему бы и нет? Стив Роджерс, видимо, опознал в нем своего старого друга, хотя Солдат не думал, что выглядит на девяносто лет. Ну да ладно. Придет, попросит помощи - зря он что ли вытаскивал из Потомака этого дурачка, как бобер Шарика? 

Обдумывая, как бы лучше пробраться в Башню (попасть в лапы бывших нанимателей ему не хотелось), Солдат остановился у газетного киоска. В глаза бросилась строчка: "Папа Франциск вновь подчеркнул, что Католическая Церковь обязана прекратить остракизм представителей ЛГБТ..."

Внезапно перед его глазами всплыло все.

Крохотный, но очень взрывной малыш Стиви смотрит на него глазами недоенной коровы. Баки считает, что это забавно, ему даже немного льстит влюбленность друга детства, но это не мешает ему устраивать двойные свидания с посылом, что "хорошо бы тебе, Стиви, найти барышню, ты не расстраивайся, точно встретишь ту самую". 

Сорок третий год. Немецкий ученый еврейского происхождения под патронажем американского правительства превращает Стиви из милой, безобидной креветки в огромный мускулистый шкафчик на ножках. Этот шкафчик все еще смотрит на Баки влюбленными глазами, и вот это уже начинает напрягать, потому что если этот лосяра решит его нагнуть - хрен от него убежишь. Баки начинает активно читать Библию в его присутствии. Отрывков насчет того, что мужеложцы будут гореть в аду, Баки не находит, ему только дичь всякая попадается - про инцест, рабство и древнееврейские способы борьбы с проказой. Но Стив Библию в принципе не открывал никогда, потому что читать не любил, он только слушал проповеди их преподобного в Бруклине, так что прикрываться Священным Писанием отлично прокатывает, и Стив начинает вздыхать по мисс Картер. Ну, Картер - офигеть, какая цыпа, его можно понять. 

Цыпе Картер уже за девяносто. Баки выглядит едва ли на тридцать. Стив все еще смотрит на него влюбленными глазами, даже если бить его стальным кулаком в лицо. 

\- НЕ-Е-ЕТ! - высоким фальцетом завопил Баки, хватая газету с заявлением Папы Римского с прилавка. - ТОЛЬКО НЕ ЭТО, НЕ-Е-Е-ЕТ!

\- Воу, воу, мужик, что с тобой? - испуганно схватился за сердце продавец. 

Баки поднял на него взгляд, полный безысходности и отчаянной решимости. Ну его нафиг, сам вылечится как-нибудь, спасибо. 

\- Мне надо валить из этой страны. 

***

Первая мысль Баки, когда он видит Стива в своей квартире в Бухаресте:

"Мама, нет, он нашел меня!"

К счастью, Стиву оказывается не до делов амурных, и Баки с облегчением выдыхает. Потом, в Сибири, Стив страшно ругается со своим... бойфрендом? Баки честно не в курсе, что у них со Старком-младшим за отношения, но драка оказывается грязной. Баки еще жить хочет, а у Старка есть довольно веские причины желать ему гореть в аду. Стив решает принять сторону Баки, и - спасибо тебе, конечно, приятель. Но тебе не обломится. Баки против, знаете ли. Хоть дыру в нем этими влюбленными взглядами просверли - против. Поэтому, когда принцесса Ваканды говорит ему, что раскодировать его много раз изнасилованную черепушку пока не может, Баки просит его заморозить. Я опасен, говорит он. Хрен ты ко мне подкатишь, Стиви, думает он про себя. 

В следующий раз, когда он видит Стива, тот уже щеголяет с бородой, и взгляд у него больной и печальный больше, чем влюбленный. С бойфрендом так и не помирился, видимо - ну да Баки и не в курсе подробностей. Но всем не до личной жизни: апокалипсис приближается, планета в опасности, с неба падают пришельцы. 

А потом он рассыпается в пыль.

***

Они побеждают пришельцев пять лет спустя. Старк погибает смертью храбрых. Он вообще, оказывается, не был бойфрендом Стива. ЖАЛЬ.

Большой зеленый Беннер заново собирает квантовый туннель, что занимает некоторое время, потому что у него не работает правая рука, Старк всё, Стражи Галактики свалили с планеты вместе с гениальным говорливым енотом, и единственными, кто хоть немного в этом сечет, остаются Оса, Муравей и полковник Роудс. Пока суть да дело, Баки ловит на себе тоскливый взгляд Стиви - и твою ж мать, да когда же это кончится?

И Баки решает напрямую его отшить.

Это не ситуация "мы так похожи на парочку" - "да, парочку лучших друзей". Тут все немного сложнее. Как бы, спасибо тебе за все, мужик, ты отличный друг, но имей, блядь, совесть. 

И тогда Баки съездил до городской библиотеки и взял "Илиаду". И стал так же демонстративно прикрываться ей от Стива, как Библией когда-то. 

***

Был теплый денек, Ведьма сидела с гитарой на веранде съемного дома неподалеку от разгромленной Базы Мстителей и подбирала что-то печальное, меланхоличное, с легкими мексиканскими мотивами. Баки дочитывал "Илиаду" - втянулся, даже стал говорить гекзаметром, что звучало диковато, но забавно.

И тут на продавленный диван рядом с ним опустился Стив. 

\- Знаешь, Баки, я тут подумал...

Баки не свернул свой чай с кофейного столика только потому, что ждал этого разговора.

\- Все наконец-то закончилось, и мы можем жить как нормальные люди, и сейчас новые времена...

О, нет, Господи Боже, сука.

\- ...и нам бы сходить на танцы вдвоем? Без барышень? Сейчас это нормально, правда, и я...

Баки с глубоким вздохом захлопнул книгу и грохнул ей об стол - театрально, но не слишком сильно, чтобы чай не разлить. 

\- Стив.

\- Да? - На лице Стива была такая надежда, что Баки даже стало немного стыдно.

\- Когда я упал с поезда, - улыбка Стива стала увядать, - что ты сделал? Убил Золу? Вмазал кому-нибудь? _Дрался с рекой?!_

\- Эм... попытался напиться?

Гитара на веранде издала забавное "треньк".

\- Это плохая идея, ищи себе кого-нибудь другого, - продолжил Баки, а затем посмотрел Стиву прямо в глаза и веско забил последний гвоздь в крышку гроба с его надеждами и мечтами: - Ты - не мой Ахиллес, а я - не твой Патрокл!

Бесчувственная Ванда на веранде взяла аккорд и громко по-русски пробасила:

\- Ведь у любви у нашей се-е-ела батарейка!

\- Точно, но не в рифму! - крикнул Баки. 

На Стива было жалко смотреть. Баки вздохнул. 

\- Извини. 

\- Ты уверен?..

\- Абсолютно. Ну, раз изобрели машину времени, ты можешь проводить свою супергеройскую пенсию не здесь, а вернуться к цыпе Картер. 

Стив замер как олень в свете фар. 

\- Черт.

Баки почувствовал, что начинает улыбаться.

\- Ты прав!

Стив от души поцеловал Баки в скулу, к его вящему недовольству.

\- Спасибо за идею, Бак!

Стив тут же куда-то унесся - видимо, смотреть исторические сводки, чтобы случайно не напортачить. Баки же, с легким раздражением оттирая с щеки слюнки своего друга детства, вышел на веранду и приземлился рядом с Вандой. Наконец-то вся эта галиматья закончилась. 

\- Эй, куколка, а что ты делаешь сегодня вечером?


End file.
